A Parody of ALOT of Stuff
by Starlight the Wanderer
Summary: I present you this story of lov...ack! Never mind! It's just a humor story that is particularly senseless, and is in acual story format and not block or play format. Please read and enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the story itself.  
  
  
  
A Parody of ALOT of stuff  
...............................................  
  
  
It all started as a 'normal' day at the Breifs house.  
  
"Woman! Get me a towel!" Vegeta said, in an angry tone of voice.  
  
"Get your own towel! Isn't that right trunks?" She called back angrily.  
  
Trunks' voice then emits from the training room "Acually, I was wondering if you could get me a towel too."  
  
Bulma then marches into the training room, iron gloves on, and slaps Vegeta through a wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At Goku's house  
  
"Hey Chi-Chi, I don't remember you cooking vegetables in the rice!" Goku states, looking down at Vegeta who is sinking in the rice.  
  
"Kakarott..." Vegeta manages to say, before being dragged into the rice, rice balls emerging and floating into the air where they popped.  
  
"Well that's weird...Oh well." Goku proceeds to finish the bowl of rice, freeing Vegeta.  
  
"Your a total idiot Kakarott, just to let you know."  
  
Goku, who is still totally oblivious to Vegeta, calls out, "Hey Chi-chi, do you have any fish?"  
  
The response comes kind of angrily. "NO!! You ate the two dozen we had five minutes ago! If you want some more, go catch some!"  
  
Goku, who is STILL oblivious to Vegeta and now the angry note in his wife's voice replies, "Ok, thanks." And then waltzes out the door. Vegeta, who has nothing better to do, follows him.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the river near Goku's house  
............  
  
As Vegeta walks up behind Goku, he finally notices him. "Oh, hey Vegeta, when did you get here?"  
  
"Kakarott, as I said before, YOU ARE A TOTAL BRAIN DEAD MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Thanks, now, can you help me catch a fish to eat?"  
  
Vegeta, who has a vein showing on his forehead, says as he steps towards the river, "Why the hell would I help you catch a stupid fish so it can fuel your stupi-yeeaaaaa!!"  
  
For no reason whatsoever, Shadow the Hedgehog skated by, knocking Vegeta into the open mouth of a fish, which promptly started to submerge. Suddenly, the fish blew up as I ki blast was shot inside it, and the Great Saiyaman stood there in some pose or other.  
  
Goku, who had regained a small amount of sense, stared. "Where'd Vegeta go?"  
  
"What say you, Evildoer!?" The Great Saiyaman then grabbed his cape and tried to fly, which only resulted in him landing face first in the mud. He then got up, did a thoroughly freaky pose, and ran off into the distance, smashing into trees.  
  
"That was really weird, but where's Vegeta?"  
  
You then see Knuckles in the background running around screaming, a hoard of butterflies chasing him. "AH!! GET EM AWAY!!! GET EM AWA-A-AYYYY!!!!!!!!" He then runs off into the distance.  
  
"This is becoming a REALLY weird day."  
  
Right then, Dr. Eggman runs by, obviously chasing Shadow, at around half a mph. Huffing and puffing, he then pulled out a giant fan, and blew Goku's house down.  
  
"Why did you just do that?"  
  
"Yorsh."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Dr. Eggman then gets up and starts dancing, singing "Chiillllaaaiiis! Gotta get ma-baby-"  
  
Goku, getting fed up with this, blasted him. He then stared as the smoke cleared and there was a giant burnt and stinky egg in front of him. "What the hell?!"  
  
A sound then resembling 'Yorsh' emitted from the giant burnt egg. Suddenly, the egg hardens and cracks, finally breaking to reveal Eggman himself in all his...um, stupidness, yeah...  
  
"Your really a weirdo, I just hope you know that."  
  
"Oho!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
Right then, Amy Rose walks up, and it's playing her theme. "Never fear, Amy Rose is here!"  
  
"Ahhhh!! Get it away from me!"  
  
"Oho!"  
  
"Shutup Egghead!"  
  
It then starts playing Eggman's theme. Eggman then chokes and dies, and it stops playing his theme.  
  
Goku blinked. "This is going to be a LONG day."  
  
It then, for no reason whatsoever, started playing Future Trunks' theme.  
  
"Trunks, are you hiding somewhere?" Goku called out into the distance. "Trunks! Can you hear me?"  
  
"No. I can't hear you."  
  
"OK." Goku then started to turn around to go rumage through what was left of his fridge. He then stopped. "HEY!!!" When he turned around, he came face to face with Mewtwo, who was wearing an evil grin.  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
Mewtwo, in two separate voices. "I have fused with Vegeta, and will now be your destruction! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-(he went on with that for about five minutes. "Now, feel my power! HA!" A blue blast then shot out of Mewtwo's hand at Goku, who was half asleep by now. Waking up at the last second, he saw it coming, dodged, and the blast then hit a tree, turning it pink.  
  
Mewtwo stared down at his hand in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He then teleported while holding his head.  
  
"Well, now I know what happened to Vegeta."  
  
Two show girls then popped out from the side of the screen. "Vegeta!"  
  
"Wha? What was THAT?!  
  
"That!"  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!! Stop it!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"No, really."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Goku, looking up at the sky, asked, "How could this day possibly get any weirder?" It then started raining Piccolos. "I spoke too soon."  
  
Shadow skates by. Followed by Sonic. And last by the EggGolem. "This is just weird!"  
  
All the piccolos then start singing opera.  
  
Goku look around, staring. "This just isn't my day." A piccolo falls on him. "Nope. Not my day at all."  
  
........................................  
  
A/N: Chapter 1 is now finished. If you can call this finished. I expect flames. I'm not sure if I'll continue this, if I get good reviews, I will, but this is just something that's been on my computer for awhile. 


End file.
